


42肉

by 7777



Category: 42 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7777/pseuds/7777
Summary: 无





	42肉

[Damijay+Dickjay] Sweet Taste of You P5

Summary：Dick违背了他们的约定，而达米安沉沦在那双湖一样的眼睛里。

Warning：414开放式婚姻基础上的42/12，年龄操作有，粗口⚠

Part 5  
——

昂贵的床垫支撑了两个成年男人撞击的力度，因为两人的重量下陷些许。达米安依旧在撕咬杰森的嘴唇，一阵阵海浪般的热辣的麻木感从两人紧紧贴合的嘴唇流向四肢百骸。杰森感到自己的齿列被蛮横地扫过，被侵犯到灵魂的错觉太明显了，他伸出舌头去顶达米安的，可这只是任由达米安冲开了他的牙关，重重地舔弄他的口腔柔软的内壁。男人有一条猫科动物般的舌头，每次幼嫩的口腔内壁被扫过时杰森都能感到刺痛，仿佛表层细胞被刮擦，皮下稚嫩的毛细血管被挤压破裂。每一厘被扫过的地方都仿佛被火星燎过，痛和麻木在蔓延，痒却深入骨髓，让他克制不住地颤栗不休。男人整个笼罩在杰森上方，他铺天盖地的气息弥漫至杰森的整个世界。而杰森几乎被他的气息压制得无法呼吸，生理性的泪水模糊了他的眼。他无法呼吸了，操。

杰森几乎被浸透在达米安侵略性的气息里，被皮革，檀香和烈酒的味道令他头昏目眩，他猛地挣扎了起来，借助达米安托举着他臀部的手臂，翻身坐在了达米安胯上，臀部紧紧压着男人勃起的性器。

“你想停下的时候，随时都可以叫停。”达米安贴着杰森的脖颈说道。他没有将唇急切地印上，也没有用手揉捏杰森的身体，被他那双兽一样的幽绿眸子看着，杰森却感受到他的灵魂都在被男人舔舐。

“别他妈废话。”

杰森粗鲁地去解对方穿戴整齐的西装，他没意识到他的手是颤抖的，粗糙的指腹划过男人覆盖着肌肉地脖颈，平直稳健的锁骨，强壮火热的胸肌，和精悍有力的腹部。杰森解开纽扣的速度并不快，并不是因为有意挑逗，而是正为了落在他脖颈上的吻和噬咬心烦意乱。

和焦躁不安的男孩不同，达米安没有迫切地去解穿在男孩身上的牛仔裤和衬衫。他只是专注地舔吻着男孩脖颈上的皮肤，惊奇于被他噬咬得红肿皮肤渗出星星点点的带着男孩体味的汗珠，他怀着一种近乎虔诚的心情贪婪地舔舐这些从男孩体内渗出来的液体，为每一丝蒸腾而出的气味而迷醉。他不禁想到了在联盟受训时，母亲给他注射那些LSD等致幻药物锻炼他的抗药性。这感觉有相似，仿佛漂浮在云朵之上，大脑闪过或真或幻的，浮光掠影般的景象，因为太迅疾而无法捕捉。不，不，此时更好。药物给予他的是紊乱的头脑和虚幻的错觉，那或许曾让他产生痴迷的错觉，但他的灵魂清醒的漂浮在另一个空间，冷淡地旁观身体和大脑的表演。而男孩温热的体温，紧贴在他胯上的身体，被他禁锢在掌中的年轻而强健的腰腹，被他吮在口中的带着热度和甘味儿的体液，这一切都远超那些拙劣的化学制品，他的灵魂都为此震颤鼓舞。

他将手掌贴合男孩腰背的曲线，并不惊讶地寻觅到了男孩浅而小的腰窝，藏在男孩覆盖着薄薄肌肉的腰下，随着男孩每一次呼吸而微微跃动着。达米安难以抑制地用拇指粗粝的指腹按压摩挲那片可怜的皮肉，而男孩被这意料之外的抚弄刺激得绷直了身体，反射性地向他怀里躲去，但他基本上无处可去。达米安被男孩臀肉摩挲挤压弄得又硬又涨，他的吻开始变得更加凶厉而有侵略性，热烫的唇落在了男孩耳后一片被情欲蒸腾得绯红的皮肤上，牙齿边缘反复搓摩着男孩柔软的，带着细幼绒毛的耳垂。

这是杰森的敏感点，他本就颤抖的手从达米安的腰带上滑落，手掌勉力撑着达米安坚硬的腿维持平衡，大腿夹紧了达米安的腰。他开始无法克制地簌簌地抖，破碎的泣音从他喉咙里挤出来，他花费了好大力气才没有让自己一头栽在达米安身上。

“操…操…”

他不自知地喃喃道，不确定自己是不是哭了。泪水顺着他泛着情热潮红的脸颊悄然滑下，啪地落在他的牛仔裤上，晕开了一个深蓝色的圆。他不确定这是不是个好主意，关于主动亲吻达米安这一点。不，他确认这不是一个好主意，他是怎么认为亲吻这样一个危险的男人会给他带来喘息之机的呢？这是他用过最愚蠢的企图掌握主动权的方式。这太错误了，杰森·陶德。他在达米安怀里几乎顺服地伸展手臂，任由达米安脱下了他的衬衫，袒露附着一层薄汗的上身。他感到达米安的吻顺着他的颈侧滑落至他的锁骨，皮肤在他炙热的唇齿下刺痛而麻痒。

男孩身上有很多细小的伤痕。达米安不难注意到这些泛白的伤口，大多数是来自殴打和毫无章法的劣质刀具。男孩的皮肤并不细腻，在汗液的润泽下却泛出莹润的健康光泽。达米安生平第一次感受到无法控制的口欲，他贪婪地沿着男孩平顺的锁骨曲线，用舌头去扣弄锁骨之下浅浅的凹陷，他的手掌贪婪地抚过杰森覆盖着肌肉的肩背，在那双凸起的形态漂亮的蝴蝶骨上印上肮脏的青紫色指痕。他任由男孩泄愤般地咬着他肩颈上的肌肉，即使对男孩那口漂亮锋利的牙齿来说他的肌肉也太硬了，而他几乎享受着男孩断续喷在他肩颈的炙热而潮湿的喷息，他们的气味儿彼此纠缠升温，混合成了一种辛辣滚烫的充满情欲气息的檀香，弥散至整个房间。

将男孩平放在床上，他的吻向下，唾液浸湿了男孩腹部刚刚长成的柔软绒毛，男孩腹部和胯上一个又一个青紫色的吻痕相继浮现，皮下充血破损的毛细血管让男孩的被吻透的皮肤泛起潮热濡湿的红，迤逦到极致的景色刺得达米安双目泛起了血红，滚烫的血液在他的身体中奔腾着，一阵阵近乎暴戾的思绪冲刷着他的理智，他已经许久没有体会到这样失控的滋味了。他握起男孩的一只脚踝，火热的掌心贴上温凉的皮肤，男孩被他的热度烧得颤抖。他折起男孩的一条腿，嘴唇贴上了男孩暴露的胯下。

男孩胯下的毛发是柔软而毛躁的浅黑色，远不及他那头茂盛的头发乌黑。但依旧让达米安心折，他不假思索地贴上了男孩的胯下，鼻子埋在男孩的柔软的毛发里，鼻腔里全是男孩腥甜又苦涩的气味儿，这让他着魔。他的唇贴上男孩同样火热的阴茎，唇线包裹圆润饱满的冠头，唇珠猛烈扫过细嫩敏感的孔眼，几乎立刻令男孩发出喑哑的嘶声。他将那个称得上漂亮的年轻器官纳入口中，不节制地汲取着它的味道。男孩不吝惜被取悦的反应，被情欲浸透的呼吸粗重而粘稠，在阴茎被达米安整个纳入口腔时，他发出了一声近乎啜泣的喘息声，达米安抬眼看他，几乎立刻为他神魂颠倒。男孩双颊泛着情欲的高热，汗水和体液让他的身体泛起润泽的潮红，他半张着红润肿胀的薄唇，露出蚌珠般洁白的齿列，尖利的牙齿间，水光潋滟的鲜红的舌尖若隐若现地随着他每一声粗重的喘息而颤动着。他的眸子空茫的望向穹顶，情欲让他的眼睑泛起水红色，濡湿的眸子比平时多了一丝暗沉的色泽，如同月光下幽深的湖。此刻，杰森的裤子堆在脚踝，被达米安握住脚踝的腿依旧不安分地蹭动着达米安的颈项，仿佛想汲取更多快感。

他真是个年轻的婊子，放纵，大胆而漂亮。他丝毫不介意展示自己的身体和展示他被取悦的快感，他享受着床伴所有的馈赠而不真正放在心上。他活在此刻，在他那双绿眼睛可以窥探到绽放的生命之火。他让达米安燃烧。达米安狠狠握住了杰森的臀瓣，手指挤压陷入那柔韧的皮肉，第一只手指探入了男孩高热的体内，使男孩发出压抑在喉咙里的咕哝，干涩紧致的甬道其实很难接受艰涩的摩擦，然而达米安知道男孩可以承受这个，他猛地吸吮嘴里的阴茎，让男孩控制不住地呻吟，顶端涌出一小股清液的同时，他在达米安怀里剧烈的震颤，紧贴着达米安肩颈的大腿内侧簌簌地抖动，脚趾蜷曲，小腿小幅度地踢蹬着。他的皮肤泛起高热，让紧贴这他的达米安感受到他皮肤之下肌肉群痉挛一般收缩着。

达米安探入第二根手指，接着是第三根。他借助自己和男孩的体液操着男孩干涩紧绷的甬道，一遍遍将手指送入男孩的身体，而男孩接纳了他每一次入侵。紧而小的粉色穴口在达米安指下充血肿胀，呈现出熟透的鲜红色，像一只血红色的肉环紧紧地噬咬着达米安粗糙的手指，让每一次进出都变成一场拉锯战。

“操我。我要你把老二放进来。”

又一次被重重的吸吮，杰森再一次经历高潮般的剧烈痉挛。他一只脚踩上达米安的肩膀，用一双半失焦的湖绿色眸子睥睨着他。达米安将已经渗出白浊的性器吐出来，沿着男孩的大腿根部向上啃咬，留下一串泛起血丝的艳红吻痕，而男孩的双腿环上了达米安的腰，修长有力的脚踝在达米安臀后交叉，他们的下体紧密相贴，对方的每一次呼吸和每一个震颤都无法遁形。达米安一口咬上了男孩的喉结，胯下坚硬火热的性器蛮横地挤入了男孩紧窄的艳红穴口。

男孩还是太紧了，两人同时因为疼痛和酸涩而加重了呼吸，但男孩没有叫停。杰森用脚跟敲打着达米安的后腰，蒙着水色的眸子瞪着他，无声地催促。他喘息地厉害，双眼中水色满溢，眼眶通红，眼角还挂着水痕，但杰森依旧在催促达米安，仿佛这样他就能在这一场癫狂的性事中获胜一样。他眸子里那种深藏的那种倔强和警惕像是夜空里无法被磨灭和掩盖的星火，在每一次对视中都轻易的分割和侵占着达米安的灵魂。

达米安凝视着他，抚摸着他年轻的身体，一点一点地将性器送入他的身体，看着男孩在痛到极致也酸涩到极致的时候眼角溢出的水色，听着男孩破碎急促的泣音。他从未感觉到如此接近完整，与杰森彻底结合就像寻觅到生命的礼赞，每一个分秒都在他的世界里凝滞，他感到血液在他体内流淌，心脏稳健而响亮地突突跳动，他的毛孔渗出汗水，他的每一寸都从未如此鲜活和满足。他迅疾地挺动着腰肢，脑海里一时闪过无数光怪陆离的画面一时又是一片空白。

最终，男孩在他的禁锢里高潮了，痉挛般的抖动中柔嫩的大腿内侧在他的腰间摩擦着，倏尔那双腿滑落在床单上，微微颤抖着，而达米安也在男孩的体内射出了精液。他依旧情欲高涨，并没有怎么消减的阴茎退出男孩的身体，两人粘腻的体液依旧相连，饱受摧残的肉穴在失去强硬的撑开它的事物后便回缩了，柔软肿胀的血肉花瓣一样堆积出一个小指般粗细的穴眼，受惊般的抽搐不止。一丝乳白的色粘稠液体缓缓地从艳红色的穴口渗出来，在床单上晕开一个圆点。

——tbc


End file.
